The taste of Ambrosia
by Lost.Fairyland
Summary: It's a rainy day in ningenkai, and Hiei visits Kurama out of boredom. They stay in each others company for awhile and Kurama goes to make tea with a special ingredient. Read to find out more. KuramaHiei Oneshot Lemon,Yaoi


It was a rainy day in Ningenkai and the rain fell to the earth in little patters. The rain seemed to go on forever; as if the rain would never stop at the rate it went down. The streets were empty except for the occasional human who walked down the street in a hurried fashion clutching their umbrella in one hand, and in another a grocery bag or a briefcase. The fog was also there, brought on by the rain. The fog was thick and hard for normal ningen eyes to see through, but to a demon it was quite easy.

One of the said demons currently resided in a room, sitting on a tree branch outside the window of none other than Kurama. The said demon was of course our favorite little fire demon, Hiei. Hiei sat on the branch waiting for Kurama to come home or come up to his room to open the window for him. The window was usually open, but Kurama had warned him of his ningen mother who closed it all the time.

So, Hiei was stuck out there in the rain with nothing to do, and he was soaked to the skin. Watching the rain fall from his perch, he didn't say a word, and just listened to the patter of the rain as it hit the pavement. Growling irritatedly as he felt one splatter in his eyes, he wiped it away. Sitting in his tree, he closed his eyes and waited until he sensed Kurama's Ki in his room so that Hiei could get in.

Well luckily for Hiei, he didn't have much longer to wait because Kurama was slowly making his way up the stairs. Kurama was busy going up the stairs while his brother played video games, his mother and father read the newspaper. While he himself snuck upstairs to let his friend into the room. Making it upstairs, he walked into his room. Sensing his favorite demon outside his window, he rushed over to it and he opened it. Stepping out of the way, he shifted as a blur of black leapt into the room. Closing the window instantly after with a snap, so as to not let anymore rain in, Kurama looked over the demon that stood before him dripping wet.

Realizing this, he frowned and said wrinkling his nose "Hiei You're wet." Hiei glared at Kurama, his red eyes glaring daggers "Thanks for noticing fox." He said calmly. Kurama smiled at his friend's response, "I'll be right back. Wait here." Kurama left the room while Hiei muttered where else is there to go?" Hiei rolled his eyes but obeyed anyways, wanting to know what the fox was up to. Soon his question was answered as Kurama came back with a pair of black sweat pants about his size. Holding it out to Hiei Kurama smiled, his green eyes glimmering with their normal joy as he said "here. Change into this." Hiei took the pants and set it on Kurama's bed so that he could change.

He stripped his shirt off with out a second thought and tossed it onto the ground, along with his pants. Kurama at this point had turned around and was blushing furiously. He didn't want to see Hiei naked! He couldn't, otherwise he was afraid certain places would come to life that he didn't want or need to. Sighing to himself he didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Hiei dressed in the sweatpants he'd been given by Kurama. The pants fit perfectly. Smiling at Hiei, he gathered Hiei's clothes up and said "I will go put this in the wash." Hiei didn't answer Kurama, but instead went and sat on the window sill and he gazed out the window, watching the rain as it poured.

Kurama smiled at the little fire demon and went off to do as he said. Coming back up minutes later, he smiled at Hiei and didn't say anything. Sitting at his desk, he opened his book and began to read quietly. Hiei occasionally glanced over, a look of disinterest on his face.

He was bored, and normally Kurama would be chatting by now, but instead there was that silence which Hiei appreciated greatly. The silence was a comfortable one, one which Hiei and Kurama were used to, as they merely enjoyed each other's presence. There was nothing between them. Not yet anyways. Kurama mulled over thoughts of his fire demon as he read, he wondered what it was like to be able to touch that muscular ivory skin. He shivered slightly as his thoughts wandered into uncharted territories. Pushing those thoughts away, he shook his head to himself and continue reading.

Soon midnight rolled around and it was just Hiei and Kurama who was awake, Kurama's parents and brother having gone to bed a couple of hours ago. Kurama absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the book as he read, though he soon grew bored and marking his place with a bookmark, he snapped the book shut.

Looking over to Hiei, he noticed the red eyes peering at him. Smiling he said "I grew bored from reading." Hiei nodded his head curtly in response to Kurama's words. He then went back to his looking out the window. Again the silence fell between them. Kurama finally said after several minutes. "I will go make some tea." Kurama walked out of his room and closed the door shut, not bothering to wait for a response from Hiei.

Kurama went downstairs to the kitchen. Boiling the water, he began to add ingredients to the tea from the cupboard. He added bits of this and that knowing he wanted to make a good tea to keep him up for awhile. Finally he finished except for one last ingredient. Kurama's hand absentmindedly sifted through his hair looking for the particular seed he wanted. As he looked his mind wandered and he mulled over the fire demon currently residing in his room while he made the tea.

Kurama minutes later found the seed that he was looking for and using Ki, he manipulated it to grow and the dropped it into the pot, not realizing it was the wrong plant. He'd meant to grab for a mind seed. Instead he had grabbed the aphrodisiac one by mistake. Kurama covered the lid and turned the stove off when the pot boiled and the noise of steam arose from the pot. Smiling, he poured himself a cup of tea, and brought his cup and the pot up.

Kurama didn't bring any for Hiei knowing Hiei wasn't fond of the tea. He only made himself some. Kurama walked into the room smiling as Hiei looked up at him and then away again. Setting the pot on his desk, he put a coaster down for his cup. Taking another coaster that he had in his room, he put the tea pot on it, leaving the tea for later. Sitting at his desk, he sat and sipped his tea languidly. After he had half the cup, he could feel the effects of the tea on him. '_Inari, what's wrong with me?_' Kurama shut his eyes and tried to focus on the present, but his mind wandered. His mind wandered to Hiei and how much he wanted Hiei in bed with him.

Shaking it off, he stood and walked over to the windowsill. "Hiei?" he murmured. Hiei looked over at Kurama at the call of his name. Noticing the flush phase and looking down, he noticed the bulge in Kurama's pants. Not liking the look of things, he moved to bolt out the window, however it was promptly shut by Kurama, whose eyes were no longer the customary green, but a mix of gold and green.

Kurama pulled Hiei off the windowsill and onto the bed. Straddling Hiei's hips, Kurama used is plants to restrain Hiei to the bed. Kissing Hiei's lips almost instantly, his fingers roamed over Hiei's chest, eliciting noises of pleasure almost instantly from Hiei. Rolling Hiei's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Kurama set about devouring Hiei's mouth. Soon clothes were on the floor and the bed springs were creaking with the rocking of bodies. Moans of pleasure came from both lips of the rooms occupants.

Late that morning a sedated Hiei and Kurama lay in each other's embrace, enjoying each other's company that morning. Hiei rested his head on Kurama's bare chest and didn't say another word as Kurama wrapped an arm around Hiei's waist possessively. Hiei didn't say a word; he just lay there in Kurama arms. However, Kurama soon drew him into a kiss, and it quickly escalated into another round of the rocking of bodies, of passion, of lust for each other, and of love. On Kurama's desk sat the half empty cup and pot of ambrosia tea. Undisturbed.

Owari

Finished. Finally. Woohoo. Review please? Thanks.


End file.
